


bussiness tycoon alec lightwood

by Nirocks



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2018-12-20 23:23:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11931513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nirocks/pseuds/Nirocks
Summary: Rich business man Alec light wood





	1. bussiness tycoon alec lightwood

**Author's Note:**

> See end note

Alec light wood rich business man 

Magnus bane just a waiter in panodeium club 

 

What when they meet 

 

Should I continue guys


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Businesses man alec

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See end note

Chapter 2  
Alec POV  
Izzy how many times I have told u that I am not coming that stupid party of yours   
But Alec its my birthday party u have to come plssss plsss big brother 

Fine which club I have to come   
Big bro its new club panderioum   
OK I will be there   
Then I hang up   
I love my sister but sometimes she irritate me a lot  
I quickly showered and wear my black suit .for the club   
Anyways I want to see that club which was open by Sebastien that evil man

Panderioum club ---

Magnus POV  
Clary can u take the order form my table   
Of course magnus  
After Clary has gone I started serving  
today club was very busy because Isabella light wood thrown her birthday party the fashion diva   
Suddenly I heard noises and whispers and all people looking at the door .  
Then I see most handsome man .his blue eyes ,tone muscles and the attitude he carry was amazing then I see he is going to Isabella .then I remember that he is THE ALEC LIGHTWOOD...the famous very rich businessman and Isabella brother .  
The chance of any kind of relationship with this man is none now   
I quickly moved towards him for serving drink   
With my eyes in the ground   
Sir drink   
He pick up the drink   
Then I quickly run to exit   
O god what I have done

 

So in next chapter we see Alec point of view

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos comment


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec point of view

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See end note

Alec POV  
I see that beautiful man running away  
Towards the exit  
I don't no what happen to him but one movement he was here and in another movement he ran away  
I see my around my sister get busy with his boyfriend I quickly take that chance and make my way towards the exit where the beautiful men had gone

Mag POV  
I cannot believe I ran away like a ediot now what will he think of me that how big looser I am  
I was sitting in changing room in my own thoughts when I here someone says my name  
Magnus what the hell happen did he do something .for god sake magnus say something  
Clary I am alright nothing happen  
I am fine  
OK u wanna talk about it why u ran  
Clary he was so handsome when he enter the club my eyes just staring him but when I realize that he is Alec light wood I get panic attack and I ran away  
Bcoz u know Alec light wood hate poor middle class people  
O magnus everything is gonna be alright don't think about him OK  
Hmmmm  
And magnus stay away from him,if he affect u so much  
I think u are right clary then I hug her bcoz clary is my best friend she know me that who the real magnus is Clary and magnus are busy in sharing there friend ship  
Unaware that blue eye men Is watching them  
Alec POV  
When I see that red hair girl and beautiful man hugging I felt like thousand of snake rolled in my chest I was so jealous that I want to kill that girl bcoz she is hugging the person who belong to me  
And he gonna be mine  
Till then do what u want do  
I will see u soon beautiful boy  
In my arms probably  
And I left them

 

How was it ????? What did Alec gonna do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comment


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec known about magnus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See end note

Alec POV  
Helo  
Luke I want all the detail of magnus bane in my desk tomorrow morning I have msg u his photograph and he work in pandonemium club  
OK Mr light wood it will be done . now u can go  
I was in my office desk thinking about those beautiful eyes his face .hairs all about this man is beautiful u will me mine my baby boy . I pack my stuff and leave for my house still thinking about him.  
Tommorow morning I will know all about u and it will make very easy for me to make u mine.  
Alec thinking about magnus but some where something else is going on 

Seb how many times I have to tell u that piece of shit is not capable of becoming my son in law   
But dad I love him so mucchhh   
He is going to be mine only mine.aaarrrghh seb  
Don't worry dad I will not married him obviously I will used him as my little pet and his place will be in my legs   
Well done son

Sebstain see the photo of someone

U will be  
Mine only mineeeeee

 

Any guess who is the person seb is talking about will Alec knows about the magnus real identity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos comment


End file.
